


Forbidden Shadow, Broken Day

by Shadowlugia711



Category: Shadow of the Colossus, Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: Bad Ideas, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, stuff will happen chapter 2 i swear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 23:25:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14820906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowlugia711/pseuds/Shadowlugia711
Summary: --Spoilers for first five WoF books, some small SotC spoilers----some SotC lore has been changed for this story---Tags are subject to change--Starts somewhere early in Moon Rising-Sunny flees Jade Mountain after Scarlet makes an attempt on her life. She finds an impossible land, and finds something that hasn't been seen in a long time.For it, Sunny is a sight for sore eyes.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I have a bad idea. Welcome to I have no idea what I am doing, and I hope you can live with this.
> 
> Also the Prologues pretty short, and this whole thing might end up being short. whoops.

Sunny was gone.

The room was disheveled. Claw marks tore through stone walls and wooden shelves. A pile of ashes sat where scrolls had once been. There had been a struggle.

A few crimson scales were scattered on the ground.

“A Skywing did this!” roared Tsunami, smacking the scales around with her tail. “Sunny is gone! I’m gonna find the culprit and tear her to pieces!”

“It’s all my fault,” Clay sighed. His wings drooped as he felt over the scratches in a wall. “She’s gone, all because I wasn’t there to protect her…”

“Clay, don’t be so hard on yourself. There was no way we could know,” Starflight said. “If it’s anyone’s fault, it’s mine for not thinking this would happen.” He nearly walked in Clay before he realized he was there.

“STOP MOPING! I’M GOING AFTER THEM!” Tsunami shoved Clay and Starflight aside and ran down the halls, nearly barreling over Webs and a Rainwing.

After he regained his balance, Clay shot after her. “WAIT! What about the other dragonets!” the Mudwing called frantically.

“Webs can take care of the school! Are you gonna help me find Sunny or not!” Tsunami hissed back as they barreled out to the main entrance.

Clay paused. He watched Tsunami shoot in the air and circle, waiting. He braced himself, then leaped up into the air, coming beside the Seawing. “Where could they have taken her?” Clay asked Tsunami.

“...I have no idea…”

They looked at each other for a long moment.

Clay turned toward the east. “We should tell Glory. She’d be able to get others to help us.”

“I hate to admit it, but I agree.”


	2. Fleeting Crimson, Fleeing Scarlet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we move to actual Sunny.

The flurry of red wings above the trees kept following.

Sunny was on the run, fleeing from an angry Scarlet seeking revenge. The hybrid had no idea why the former queen had set her sights on her, but she had sent her follower into Jade Mountain to steal her.

She’d managed to escape by slipping past the Skywing guard, using her small size to her advantage. Sunny then ran, heading into the southern rainforest, with the intent to hide away on the southern shore.

The only way she’d been able to outpace her pursuers out in the open was by hiding in the trees. If Scarlet wanted to hunt her down there, she would be slowed down by the overgrowth. When she flew above the canopies, Sunny just had to stop and hide in the leaves. The skywings would fly past, and eventually circle back around when the decided they had overshot her.

This careful dance was the only way she has made it this far. Sunny wasn’t really sure how far “this far” was, but it had seemed like ages had passed as she pressed herself against a tree again. Shadows flew by on the leaves above her.

Sunny pushed off again, but rather than continuing on straight, she veered to her right, which she hoped would be farther south. The trees were thinning. Changing her direction should through Scarlet off.

The trees became shorter, sparser, and she thought she could almost smell the salt. The trees, their shapes now worried and gnarled, parted.

In front of her was a short strip of sand, being pounded by ocean waves. She’d made it to the southern coast. Looking out, she noticed the beach was bay, noticably calmer than the rocky headlands she saw in the distance, assaulted by breakers and ocean spray.

Keeping under the farthest fringes of the jungle, she paced along, looking over the beautiful cove before her. She was no Seawing, so the water did not interest her. But the sand called her. If Sunny had not been running, she would have pounced upon the sand in a heartbeat.

However, she noticed something odd on one of the headlands. Two tall spires, that looked more like they were carved by talons and not by waves, stood proudly. They almost seemed to glimmer in the afternoon light.

She looked up, searching for scarlet wings. There were none she could see.

Sunny shot across the rock and grass to the proud towers. An old cobblestone path led between the odd structures. Cut from stone and draped in moss, they were ancient. She poked her head between the two of them, and saw something that should not have been.

Beyond the threshold, a flood of orange sand, an impossible desert spread far below. A bridge, so narrow only one adult dragon could cross, stretched far, far, far into the distance, connecting to something that looked like a mountain dragons had started carving into the castle, but stopped less than halfway to completion.

This impossible land, despite how wrong it seemed, was peaceful. Sunny, as much as she was afraid of what could be hiding in the sand, among the cliffs, within the mountain, felt compelled to enter and explore.

Sunny carefully stepped through the threshold, and the wind screamed, echoing many words to greet her.

  



End file.
